


ART - On a Wing and a Prayer

by Max72



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, War time typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max72/pseuds/Max72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel Big Bang Art for On a Wing and a Prayer by AlyKat</p><p>"On a wing and a prayer: In poor condition, but just managing to get the job done."</p><p>In general, the pilots of the 187th Airborne Defense Squadron were no strangers to this saying; for the hot shot new pilot assigned to their squadron however, it was more than just a witty turn of phrase, it was a way of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - On a Wing and a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On a Wing and a Prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029906) by [AlyKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat). 



> So I signed up to do Art for the Marvel Big Bang and got my number one choice which sounded so cool. It WAS and it was also HUGE. This in no way does justice to the amazingly epic story (should be a movie!) but right from the start I realised one picture wasn't going to cut it so I just carried on till I ran out of time!! 
> 
> BEWARE - If you haven't read it yet, you should do so first as this contains SPOILERS for the story!!!!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=wt8u8y)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=t56krd)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=25rzhnp)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=fye3rm)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=a1hjb5)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=30sccon)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=nd51qr)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2gwby4o)

**Author's Note:**

> Quantity over Quality? For sure, but it was so enjoyable!
> 
>  
> 
> This will be on tumblr too, come find me https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mitchnel38


End file.
